


Aphrodisia

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Leo, Dirty Talk, Leo's a sexy badboy, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Not brothers, Raph would make a good leader, Turtlecest, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is leader of the turtles, Leonardo is a member of Shredder's Elite Foot Clan. Forbidden Fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine.

It was difficult having younger siblings sometimes. Raphael loved his two little brothers dearly but sometimes he just had to get away before they drove him insane, so the last few hours had been spent in Casey’s apartment enjoying the football game. Afterward, leaving Casey half asleep on the sofa, Raph slipped out the window and began the long trek home. 

He’d just reached the edge of an office building when he heard the commotion from down below. Crouching down, he looked over the edge to see a few Purple Dragon thugs attempting to rough up some guy in a business suit.

The middle-aged man clutched at his briefcase, holding it tight to his chest in a feeble attempt at protection as the four men, tattooed, pierced and hair-dyed, circled him like sharks in bloody waters. Body tense in eager anticipation of a good fight, Raph grabbed his sai from his belt, grinned, and jumped down into action. 

The fight itself turned out to be disappointing. The Purple Dragons, as tough as they wanted everyone to believe they were, weren’t much of a challenge to the ninja turtle. In no time flat, the small group of humans was barely conscious and groaning pathetically on the alley ground. The Suit had already taken off.

“It never fails to amuse me,” a familiar voice deadpanned. “Someone with your abilities, getting your jollies by knocking some street punks cold. And for what? It’s not like that spineless, whimpering fool you saved even stopped to thank you.”

Still suffering from unused adrenaline, Raph turned with a growl in time to see the flash of metal; he flipped out of the way barely avoiding the deadly spin of the shuriken that stuck into the stone wall of the building behind him, just about level with where his head had been.

“Not everyone is like _you_ ,” Raph shot back, pointing a thick, accusing finger at his attacker. “My master taught me morals.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Leonardo wondered; his head tilted slightly as he pondered Raph’s words. “Because it’s weak. Just like  
you.”

“I’ll show you weak!”

With a snap of his arm Raph sent one of his sai flying; the sharp metal tip sank into the brick next to Leo like a warm knife into butter. Taking advantage of the distraction, he jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung of the fire escape, swinging himself up to land on the metal with a dull clang.

Much to his vexation the other ninja was no longer there, instead grinning at him from the rooftop above. Shredder’s pet was always fast, moving his body with agility born from years of intense training just like Raphael had. Just another thing they had in common that annoyed the crap out of him.

“Damn it, quit toying with me!” Raph snarled, angrily yanking his sai from the brick. He leapt up to join the other male on the roof. “I’ve been dying to kick your ass since the day we met!”

“Ooh, quite the ambition,” Leo smirked. “Have it your way, then.”

Reaching over his shoulders he pulled his katana from their sheaths, blades up in time to block Raph’s attack. The muscles in his arms tightened as he used all his strength to hold the emerald turtle back, deadly weapons locked together.

“You’re sexy when you’re angry,” Leo purred.

“Fuck you.”

“Only if you’re lucky.” 

Raph tensed. With a quick twist of his body, he broke their hold and they both jumped back, eyeing each other for the next move. The flirtation was nothing new. It had been one of Leonardo’s tactics since the moment they met several months prior. Raph had ignored it at first, but lately it was starting to get under his shell like an intense itch.

Leo had spent the majority of his teenage life in Japan, learning at his Master and sister’s feet, working his way up the ranks for the Foot Ninja to make a name for himself among the Elite. At the news of the Shredder’s “demise”, he had accompanied Karai to New York with the intention that they would restore the city to order from the crime leaders that were tearing it to pieces.

It was then that he met three brothers, mutant turtles and ninjas as he himself was. The younger two, Donatello and Michelangelo, were fascinated by him on certain levels. It wasn’t every day they met another like themselves. While their leader, Raphael, hotheaded, stubborn, and damn sexy, trusted Leonardo as far as he could throw him. And that right there, that was.. _interesting_. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Leo’s mouth as he watched the tension build in the other male. “Isn’t that what you want, Raphael? To fuck me? Get me underneath you?”

The emerald turtle bared his teeth in a cold smile. “I don’t screw the enemy.”

Raph spun his sai in his hands, squared his shoulders, and lunged. Leo blocked the blades with one of his own, the other a blur as it swiped through the air for Raph’s unprotected side. The emerald turtle unlocked one of his weapons and held his arm out straight, catching the arch of Leo’s katana. Leo spun his body away in the other direction, flipped backwards twice, his feet sliding against the concrete upon landing. 

“This isn’t about being enemies,” he replied nonchalantly. “It’s about getting what we both want. What we crave.”  


Raph sneered. “The only thing I crave is wiping the rooftop with your face.”

The red masked terrapin ran forward, feinted to the right, and when Leo went to block him struck out with his left knee. The leaf green turtle grunted as the joint made impact with his stomach and stumbled backwards.

He eyed Raph, that damn smirk still on his face and the other ninja growled. “What do you have to be so damn smug about!?”

“I’m not smug,” Leo replied. “I’m amused. All that fun and you’re barely out of breath. Your strength has always impressed me.”

“Hn,” Raph snorted, unmoved. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Shredder’s Pet.”

The leaf green turtle laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

Mutant bodies collided. They became a blur of green, red, blue and the spark of metal kissing metal. For each hit that was landed, another countered it. There was no holding back. No time out. Just contact again and again.

Leo went down, swept his foot out upon impact and knocked Raph’s legs from beneath him. Raph caught himself on his hands, quickly shoving himself back up. Leo appeared behind him and held his blade to the back of the other teen’s neck. 

Raph stilled. With a quick flick of his wrist, his sai blindly flew down at Leo’s feet. The ninja shifted hastily back before he could be pierced by the sharp blade, but as Raph turned Leo slammed a smoke pellet onto the ground.

Raph coughed, holding up an arm to protect his eyes as he jumped backwards. As soon as the presence appeared behind his back again, he spun, but wasn’t quick enough as Leo’s fist slammed into his solar plexus. With a gasp Raph dropped to his knees. Leo boldly took a step towards him.

Head bowed to hide his expression, Raph smirked. “Game.” 

Leo’s shell hit the roof with a surprised grunt Raph’s body impacted with his. Raph’s heavier bulk held him down before Leo could even attempt to regain his footing.

“Set.”

The hit knocked his weapons from him. The Elite Foot Ninja immediately froze as the sai blade kissed the side his throat.

“Match,” Raph growled.

Leo blinked up at him, shocked that he had actually been beaten by the other teen. Laying spread out, his katana were far beyond his fingers’ reach; the other’s hand was clenched tight on Leo’s left wrist, preventing him from even going for the tanto hidden in his belt.

He’d lost.

The look of shock on Leo’s face morphed into amusement, his eyes darkening. “I see,” he laughed. “Well then, you’ve earned your prize.”

Before Raph could ask what the fuck he was talking about, Leo’s right hand shot up and grabbed the back of Raph’s head. He was yanked forcibly down, mouths connected in a hard, deep kiss. Raph immediately tensed and tightened his fingers on his sai. Leo moaned as the tip just barely pierced his skin, a small trickle of blood emerging and trailing down his neck like a rain drop.

Raph broke the kiss and raised his head, looking down at what he’d done. He stilled, then in one swift moment let the sai drop from his hand and dove his head down. Leo tilted his head back, breath leaving him in a gasp as a wet tongue followed the blood trail to its source.

“You’re not a vampire, are you?” he teased.

Raph merely snorted, not bothering with a response to such a stupid question. He found his way back to Leo’s mouth, growling in lust as it opened for his tongue. They slid wetly against each other; hips began to subtly rock, sending currents of pleasure and lust through both young males.

Leo’s legs parted further to cradle Raph’s hips between his thighs, his slit aching to part and release his hardening cock into the night air. But first…

He tightened his legs and with a surge of adrenaline, flipped them over. Leo pushed himself up so he straddled the emerald turtle’s waist, his hands on Raph’s plastron as he continued to rub their bodies together.

Raph was shocked for a moment at the change of positions. His hands automatically sought out Leo’s sides, and when he realized that the leaf green turtle had no intention of leaving, merely held on and guided him to shove harder.

“Mmm…” Leo purred. “You feel huge. Want to come out and play?”

Raph smirked. “Maybe. That depends.”

“On what?”

“On if that quick mouth of yours is as talented at sucking, as it is at talking shit.”

“You have no idea, baby,” Leo purred huskily. “Is yours?”

“Let’s find out.”

Leo pushed himself up on his hands and knees and turned around, his head at Raph’s crotch and his knees on other side of the emerald turtle’s head. He let his erection drop down with a relieved sigh, and moaned as the head was taken into a wet mouth.

“Uhn… _yes_ …”

His fingers coaxed Raph’s hard dick free as well and wrapped around the girth. He lowered his head and pressed the flat of his tongue against the side, dragging it up slowly like a treat to be savored.

Raph moaned. His hands holding onto Leo’s hips, he guided the other teen to rock just slightly. He then bobbed his head in time, taking a little more into his mouth with each downwards rock, releasing him so just the tip was inside, then taking more in again.

Leo continued to bathe him, saliva dripping down Raph’s cock to pool onto the parted slit at the base. One of Raph’s hands moved down between them, gathering some of the spit onto his fingers, then disappeared again. Leo felt his tail being lifted and something thick rubbing at his ass.

His body automatically stiffened.

“Relax,” Raph breathed. “Come on, baby, relax.” Lips slightly parted, he brushed them against Leo’s wet dick then turned his head, sucking kisses against the other teen’s inner thigh. “Let me in.”

Leo closed his eyes and coaxed himself to relax, his hand distractedly kneading and stroking Raph’s length as he felt one finger ease inside of him. “Ah… shit…” He wiggled his hips, and then moaned as his cock, softened a bit, was taken back into the depths of the other turtle’s mouth.

He moved his head back down, suckling Raph’s dick passed his lips as he attempted to distract himself. Before long, a second finger joined the first, stretching him out. Raph’s dick left his mouth with a wet pop, a string of saliva and precome connecting Leo’s parted, panting lips to the head. “Y-you ever done this before?”

“No. You?”

“Well not _this_ part.”

Raph stiffened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leo laughed breathlessly. “You sound a bit jealous—ah! God!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the emerald turtle smirked, shoving his fingers harder against Leo’s prostate, “you were saying something?”

“Ughnragh…”

Raph snickered at the incoherent groan. “Thought so.”

They continued to worship each other in a symphony of moans, churrs, and breathless words of desire and pleasure. Raph eased his fingers from Leo’s stretched hole and made to sit up, but before he could get too far, Leo turned and shoved him back onto his elbows. The leaf green turtle cut off his protest with a deep kiss as he straddled Raph’s waist.

“I’m going to ride you,” he insisted heatedly against his lover’s lips. “This is my show.”

He positioned himself and sat down, taking all of Raph’s thick shaft inside of him in one quick movement. Both males moaned loudly.

“Fuck! You’re still so damn tight,” Raph gritted out.

“And you’re big,” Leo purred. His hands gripped Raph’s strong, broad shoulders for leverage as he immediately began to rock, the hard length rubbing so deliciously against his already teased prostate. “Feels so good inside me.”

Pressing his feel flat against the roof, Raph shoved his hips up each time Leo came down. He could feel Leo’s ass constricting around his shaft with each thrust and it was driving him wild. “I’m so fucking deep,” he panted. “You’re going to feel me for days.”

“Uhhnn, yes…” Leo dropped his hands from Raph’s shoulders to the roof on either side, plastrons pressed together as the panted against each other’s mouths. “When I train… when I sit… when I _move_ , all I’ll feel is the burn and stretch from when you were fucking me. It’ll be such a turn on. I’ll just touch myself right there, wherever I am, and think of you. Want you all over again.”

“Shit!” Raph grabbed Leo’s shell and flipped them over so he was on top. “I’m going to fucking come inside you,” he growled, pounding into Leo hard and fast. “You’re _mine_ , you hear me!? Mine to fight, mine to fuck. MINE.”

Leo smirked. “Prove it,” he purred. One of his hands shoved between them to grab his own sex, pumping frantically in time with the shove of the other turtle inside of him. “Let me feel it!”

Raph growled. One of his hands on Leo’s hip, he joined the other on Leo’s dick and increased the tempo of jerking him off. Leo moaned, arched his shell against the roof, and hit his release. His come hit his plastron in white splatters and the sight, as well as Leo’s body tightening further, sent Raph over the edge.

With a hard yank, Raph pulled Leo’s ass tight to him and released, his semen pumping deep into his lover’s body amidst the emerald turtle’s groaning churrs and shuddering body. “Shit, shit.. ahhh god…” he panted.

“Mmmm… you’re amazing,” Leo purred. His hand continued to stroke his own cock, lazily coaxing the last droplets of his come from the tip. “I knew you’d be a great lay. And so possessive.”

“Tch…” Raph eased out and sat back on his folded legs, attempting to catch his breath as sweat trickled down his body. “I didn’t mean any of that.”

“No?” Leo smirked and sat up, moving closer to lick at the other teen’s wet neck. “Felt like you meant it.”

“I didn’t.”

“Hm. Alright, have it your way.” Leo pulled back and stood. He grabbed his lost katana, wincing a bit at the burn in his ass, and sheathed them behind his shell. Disregarding the mess on his body, he started for the roof’s ledge. Once there he stopped and turned to where Raph was still kneeling, debauched and spent. “Want to meet again here next week?” He offered. “We can fight again first, if it makes you feel better.”

Raphael was silent for a moment. If his family found out, there would be disappointment from his father, shock from his brothers. Nothing would be the same. Raising his eyes, he looked Leo over. One of Leo’s feet rested on the ledge, and even from their distance Raph could see the glisten of his come on the inside of the other male’s thighs. A thrill went through him. 

“I’ll be there.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740878) by [VenusTheMarvelTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusTheMarvelTurtle/pseuds/VenusTheMarvelTurtle)




End file.
